1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to processing substrates including semiconductor substrates.
2. Background
In a semiconductor manufacturing process, a desired pattern is formed on a wafer by selectively removing thin films deposited through etching. The thin films may include silicon dioxide films, silicon nitride films, or photoresists. The oxide and nitride film allow for better etching. However, improvements in semiconductor substrate processing are still required.